


First Contact Book 1: Origins

by Shadowwaker54



Category: Ben 10, Frozen (Disney Movies), Moana - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Little Mermaid (1989), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Fusion of Disney Adaptation and Source Material, Gen, Has some mentions of other shows and movies, Mentions of Other locations, No Corona Virus, Origin Story, Other, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwaker54/pseuds/Shadowwaker54
Summary: In a world where anything can happen, seven outcasts from different walks of life come together to do something good for once in their lives. However Unbeknownst to them, a darker evil is emerging.





	First Contact Book 1: Origins

**Hello People of Archive of our Own, I'm Shadowwaker54. It's my first time in the site, I was at fanfic.net but I might have move to this site since it is more accessible than fanfic.net. Don't worry I still able to post it as well. I'll let you know when I'll move or not in the near future. As for now, Enjoy.**

**_Ephesians 4:22_ **

**_that, in reference to your former manner of life, you lay aside the old self, which is being corrupted in accordance with the lusts of deceit_ **

* * *

**_Prologue:A New Beginning_ **

_(Cue 1st Movement by Michael Giacchino)(0:27)_

_In Order to understand everything, you must do one thing._

_Forget about everything you were told: The lies people made, the expectations of others and the doubts you held for so long. This tale isn't for the weak minded nor the strong willed, it's for everyone._

_It's a story about heroism, redemption, hope, joy, triumph, purpose and the discovery of oneself._

_From the stars above and to the oceans below, our tale begins in the not so distant future. Where technology has advanced further than anticipated, life on earth is interesting to say the least._

_Majority of life is filled with humans, plants, animals and even to the tiny microorganisms that live and thrive on the sun, for the most part. While there is advancement , there's also some drawbacks: Ideas of War, Terror, and Xenophobia has raged upon the media of planet earth like wildfire, people disregarding empathy and compassion for the sake of their own selfish gain, rumors of beings different from one another being treated like dirt and even the world's leaders have lost their way._

_However, despite this, there is hope. A list of tales have been heard since the dawn of time. Tales such as a man with a rocket pack on his back fighting Nazis in World War II, Aliens from another planet coming to earth and defending it from other invaders, five mystical lions descending from the stars above and many others have come to the defense of earth and beyond._

_But as time went by, the tales of such protectors went mute, as people who witness these events have often been ridiculed for believing in such 'myths' or 'fantasy'._

_Ridicule leads to resentment, resentment leads to anger and anger leads to loss of hope._

_And so, people just gave up. With no one or nowhere to turn to, people decided that they are better off without these heroes, these protectors and it doesn't just apply on planet earth, but the entire multiverse itself. If hope Is lost, dark forces will be unleashed: from alien conquerors, evil trolls underneath towns and villages, cults of the dark arts and even beings made out of the darkness in people's hearts has sprung up. Sure, while the multiverse has its protectors, none of them are enough._

_Far too many are scattered, many have lost families, friends and love ones due to the unconnected threats happening. To make matters worse, the pantheon of gods, goddess, masters of time and space and others have made it their mission to not let anyone outside their respective universes to interfere, due to potentially causing more damage than intended. Not realizing that if the problems left unintended, the problems will bite back._

_All seemed bleak and hopeless. Even the tales and myths of legend have not stood the test of time._

_That being said…..even the darkest shadows can be filled with light._

_The Tale that you about to listen is for everyone. The reader, you, must decide to proceed and enter a world where anything can happen, where life can be unpredictable._

_Life gives hardships, but also a reason to live. So, dear reader…._

_Are you ready...for a new beginning?_

* * *

**Again, Thanks Guys for reading. Hope you guys like it and leave a review. Tell me what you like about the prologue.**

**Note: I do have a life and I may not update as fast as possible, but I will try to get new chapters done.**

**_In Loving Memory of Stan Lee_ **

**_'The Only Advice anybody can give is this, if you wanna be a writer, keep writing. And read all you can, read everything'_ **


End file.
